Watashitachi no Kowarenai Akai Ito
by Tsuki no Ame
Summary: When you smile the world just lights up. It can even light up the darkest pits of hell. Your smile made 'Our Unbreakable Red String' that you helped us bind togethor. Without you, what would've happen? Mostly with out you, where would Sasuke be by now? /AU


**Extra Summary Notes:**

She is considered a natural beauty, witch she is. But, of course she never admits it until a certain company decides to make her on of their top models for her amazing smile that she gives, including Uchiha Sasuke.  
><strong><br>A/N;  
>Konnichiwa, watashi wa Tsuki no Ame, youdoshku gozaimasu! <strong>No, I don't own Naruto and blah blah. =.=' The title means, "Our Unbreakable Red String" BTW I decided to add in a narrator cause I find it interesting (got it from DURARARA!) So yep, I'MA DO THIS! A/N will usually be at the bottom of the page. I just wanted to give you the genre of this story.  
>Genre;<br>Romance-Comedy, Drama, Comedy, Slice of Life, School Life,

Setting: Modern Day Japan; Kyoto, Japan

**Narator (won't appear alot, only in important moments)  
><strong>_Thoughts  
><em>"speaking"

p.s  
>Sasuke's clan and family are ALIVE in this fanfiction. To add even MOAR HUMOR! ^^ SasuHina stuff won't happen until the end but, PLEASE READ! I'M SORRY THAT IT'S SO LONG AND LAME IN THE BEGINNING! I'M SORRY THAT IT'S NOT FUNNY AS I IMAGINED! GOOOOMENASAAAAI! Ah, and since this is mostly 'school life' there won't be any big modleing career stuff. That's like, later into the story. AH ANYWAY, ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Watashi-tachi no Kowarenai Akai<em>** _**Ito  
><strong>_  
><em>Chapter 1;<br>Tying_ _the Red String_

"There is a invisible red string that is forever tied to everyone's pinky. If you happen to meet the one who you are fated to, that string will automatically connect to that persons' string. The string might bend, stretch, and tangle but, it will never break. So, that is why we call it, _Watashi-tachi no Kowarenai Akai Ito_."

* * *

><p><strong>There is a girl with moon eyes and midnight-like hair. She's a odd girl once you get to know her but, she's actually one of the most kind and beautiful people you would ever meet. Yet, even though many people have told her that she's beautiful she will never admit it.<br>****Roaming in the darkness is a boy with black eyes-alot like the night sky and black hair. You may think he has a weird hairstyle at first but, it somehow makes him look 'cool.' He's a cold and rude boy once you get to know him, but, he too is actually one of the most kind people you would ever meet.  
>It's odd that these people will soon become something far more greater than theyever thought they would be.<br>In this country of Japan. In this city of Kyoto. What hides in store for the both of them? Who knows...we'll just have to find out.**

"H-Hanabi-chan. Stop! You're going to-"  
>"You don't know how to do this stuff Onee-sama. Why are you going to do it in the first place? We might get in trouble.."<br>"I'm sure he won't lecture us if he finds out Hanabi-chan. It's not like we're doing anything bad..."  
>I huffed. I took a deep breath and then I let it out.<br>"I-I'm going to do it Hanabi-chan..." My voice nervously said on its own.  
>"Fine, go ahead Onee-sama. But, if father knows that you're doing this-"<p>

_Click  
><em>  
>"Y-You really did it?" my younger sister yelled.<br>"SSSSSH! Father will hear us! And what did you mean that I '..really did it?', what was that supposed to mean!  
>"Well, since you're so shy Onee-sama I never knew that you would actually do it. Hrmp!"<p>

My bedroom door slammed open, only to see my beloved cousin, Neji nii-san.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" I could clearly see his face was dark crimson. He was blushing for the first time!<p>

"N-Neji nii-san!"  
>"Neji-nii!"<br>Hanabi and I yelled at the same time.  
>I hate to admit but, when Neji nii-san slammed the door open I got scared and made that shocked jumpy reaction you get when you get scared.<p>

"What are you talking about Neji-nii? Can't you see we're on the computer?"  
>He fell the the ground, oddly relieved.<p>

"What dirty things were you thinking _this _time Neji-nii?" she glared down at him.

I went over to pick up my very odd cousin. I picked him up from behind and dragged him to my bed. He finally came back to his sences.  
>"(Sighs) Hinata-sama, Hanabi-san, please get ready for school. You only have and hour and a half to get ready."<p>

"Haaai~" we both sang.

"Ah, by the way, what were you two doing on your computer?" he gave us his "Glare of Evil" (Hanabi-chan and I call his glare that ahaha.)

We both shuddered from his Glare of Evil. My imouto nudged my elbow to tell him, she was far too scared to tell him. "E-Eh?" I looked down at her. She mouthed, "_Tell him. He's scary so I don't want to._" I sweat dropped and I went over to my cousin.

"What is it?" he also sweatdropped.  
>"<em>I was just posting up some of my art on deviantart, Nii-san.<em>" I whispered.  
>He gave me this weird look. A <em>'what the hell' <em>look that my sister would also give me.  
>"Deviantart is a website where you put your art online if you want people too look at it Nii-san."<p>

He then gave me a, _'I already know that' _glare and walked out of my room, this time he didn't slam the door.

Hanabi and I looked at each other and both each other a shrug while nodding 'nah'.

"Ah, by the way onee-sama, today you're transfering schools right? To Neji nii-sama's school?"

I looked over toward her. "Ah, yes. Heheh." I smiled.  
>"Hrm...why did you transfer schools onee-sama? You didn't like Konoha's Girls Academy?" She asked curiously, as usual.<p>

"Eh? W-Well...there were some girls who disliked me there so Nii-sama begged father to transfer me into his school." I sweat dropped.  
>"Eeeh? Is that so? Well for once in your life you'll go to a co-ed school." she smiled.<p>

"It's not the first time Hanabi, I went to a co-ed school when I was in grade school." I reminded her.

"Thats right..."

"You sure do have a bad memory Hanabi-chan. Ahaha."

* * *

><p>"Oi~ Oi, teme, wake up ttbayo." A annoying voice called. <em>Naruto?<em> _Dammit._  
>"Oi~ OI! WAKE UP YOU-"<p>

_SLAP!_

"Shut up." I got up and yawned. Right next to my bed, on the ground was my dobe friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He had a huge red, hand print on his right cheek. And yeah, it was done by the almighty Uchiha Sasuke.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TEMEEEE!-" He yelled at me right up at my face. I gave him a smirk.

"Tch." he said. It was supposed to be my line. We both gave each other death glares.

"BOOOOOOM!"

We both made that jumpy reaction whenever you get shocked (I didn't say scared cause I don't get scared, dumbasses). But, that wasn't the only thing that happened. It both made us, smack our lips togethor. Our eyes bursted out explosions and we quickly let go.

"PAH PAH. PUH. Why is it always with you!" I yelled at him.  
>"PEH. URG. EW. It's not my fault dattebayo!" he replied back.<p>

In the next room you could hear enormous laughing. The laughing began to come closer, until a certain 'someone' and a certain stupid blond came into my room. They were both cracking up like wild hyena's.

"I-Itachi! I-I can't stop laughing man. Un! Oh god. AHAHAHAAA."

"D-Deidara...AHAHAA..." we both just stared at them hyena's. Deidara (the annoying blonde #3) ended up rolling on the floor laughing. My retarded older brother Itachi ended up on his back on the wall holding his stomach. A minute later they finally calmed down.

"Ahaha...haaa...so imouto...how did you like your m-morning k-k-kiss?" Deidara laughed even harder and Itachi managed to keep is mouth shut. I wish he could keep it shut for a long time. Deidara finally stopped laughing.

For once Naruto and I looked at each other with hatred in our eyes. He grinned, and then I grinned. We both punched our fists togethor and glared at the idiots.  
>"Woah woah, now Sasuke, think about how mom will react once she sees the bruises on our faces."<br>"Thats right Sasuke, it's the same with you Naruto. Un."

Naruto turned to me and I turned to him and smiled. We punched them, hard, in the stomachs. They both fell to the ground.

"Who said that we'll punch you in the face aniki? Heh." But, something happened. My aniki and Deidara looked at each other, smiling. Suddenly, _WHAM!_

The dobe and I fell back and hit the ground on our backs. "Who said that we wouldn't hit you back?"

_Shit...I didn't see that coming. Tch._

"Nice one dattebayo!" Naruto sat up and grinned widely, he was holding his cheek, were Deidara punched him.

I also held onto my right cheek from the pain of Itachi's punch.

My aniki sighed. "Anyway, it's almost time for you guys to go to school."

"The same goes for you two." a delicate voice from behind them said.

"Ah, Sasuke's mom." Naruto dumbly said. She smiled at us gently.

"It's fine to call me Mikoto, Naruto-kun." She smiled brightly at Naruto.

"Haaaai!" he grinned at her with his hands behind his head. My mom, aniki, and Deidard (Yeah, I said Deidard. Got a problem with that? Now that I think about, I might call Naruto, Narutard from now on.) all left my room except, a certain dobe.

I took off my shirt and headed toward the bathroom with my towel. While Naruto stayed in my room and read his manga.

"Today is going to be anothor shitty day as usual." I said to myself.

* * *

><p>"Idekimasu, Chichioye." (Translation; I'm leaving, father.)<p>

I told him as I stepped out the front door with my cousin and sister. My father waved to me a goodbye and closed the door. I turned around and grinned like a fox. _The uniform for Konoha Gakuen is so cute. It's much cuter than the one at Konoha Girls Academy. _My highschool uniform was a orange-red sunset color and white sailor fuku. It was very pretty. The orange-red color reminded me of a very beautiful sunset by the beach or something like that.

I smiled to myself. "Onee-sama, you've been smiling alot lately." my sister tilted her head and asked.

"Eh? I-Is that so? Heheh. I guess it's because I'm going to a new school." I sweatdropped.

"Are you sure? Hrm..." during that 10 minute walk we hardly said anything to each other until we reached to Hanabi's junior high school.

"Ja ne Hanabi." I waved.  
>"Have a good day Hanabi-san." Neji nii-san also waved goodbye.<p>

"Un. Bye bye." she waved goodbye and ran toward her friends Konohamaru and Moegi. From time to time I sometimes wonder if Hanabi liked Konohamaru. I giggled to that fact. Hanabi was somewhat of a tsundere.

As Neji nii-san and I walked toward our highschool I saw many people wearing the same uniform as us. Everyone looked uniqe in their own way, unlike the girls at my other school. I noticed a very bright pink haired girl with one of the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. I saw her laughing with her friend who had very long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. She too, her eyes were very beautiful, unlike my eyes witch looked like someone put white out on it.

In the distance I noticed a hand wave in the air. I saw a green sports band on that wrist of that person waving their hand. _Could it be..._

"Neji-kun! Hinata-saaaaaan!-" Lee-san yelled. He ran over towards us. "Ohiyo Hinata-san, Neji-kun."

"Ohiyo Lee-san."  
>"Ohiyo." Neji nii-san and I said at the same time.<p>

"Where's Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Oh, Tenten-" he stopped and paused. He looked at me for a long time. And then he suddenly yelled,  
>"OOOOOOOH! IT'S HINATA-SAN! (pointing) WHY ARE YOU AT KONOHA GAKUEN?" Everyone turned and looked towards us. Neji nii-san had his annoyed expression on a put down Lee-sans' arm to avoid any further attention.<p>

"Transfer."

"Oh! I see now. Ahaha. You haven't grew a bit at all since the last time I saw you!" he chuckled.  
>"You just saw her yesterday Lee." Neji nii-san sweatdropped. So did I.<br>Lee-san is a very funny person and a energectic boy. Neji nii-san and him were mostly togethor all the time. Sometimes they were with Tenten too witch made it more funny.

"Oh, and Tenten couldn't come to school today. She has a cold."

"A cold? Well, it is going to get alot colder...it's already October..."  
>"It's a shame you had to miss the cultural festival Hinata-san." Lee-san said.<p>

"Eh? No it's okay, there's always a next year." I smiled at him.

He looked dumbfounded and then returned to his normal self.  
>"Hinata-san, you sure are beautiful!" he smiled widely.<p>

"E-Eh?" I blushed furiously.  
>"N-No I'm not Lee-san. Eheheh."<br>"I told you Lee."

We both turned to Neji nii-san.  
>"So?" Lee-san said.<br>"No matter how many complements you give her she'll always deny it." I looked to the ground embaressed as we entered the gate of our school.

I said goodbye to Neji nii-san and Lee-san, for they were a grade higher than me and I had to go to the teacher's lounge to meet up with my new teacher. But, as clumsy as I am (or how Neji nii-san and Hanabi would say at this moment) I said goodbye to them without knowing where the teacher's lounge is. Doom appeared on my face.  
>Either 1: I would have to go around the school to find the teacher's lounge.<br>or 2: Ask someone.

_"Onee-sama, you're too shy. You can't do it, I know it." _Is what Hanabi would proboally say to me if I was in this situation. I bit my bottom lip. I didn't have enough time to go look for the teachers lounge so, I would have to go ask someone...but who?

I just stood in the middle of the crowd like some sort of...outsider. I began to feel nervous and I swear that my face started to feel like it was melting!

**Little did this girl knew that, this so called embaressing moment for her was going to be a start of her ties of red strings.**

"Excuse me, Miss? Could it be that you're new here?" A very masculine and kind voice asked. I turned around only to see a very, handsome man with a blonde boy. They certainly didn't look like 1st years. (A/N In highschool they have year 1 (10th grade), year 2 (11th grade),and year 3 (12th grade).)

My face just happened to flush with thousands of colors of red. I looked toward the ground to hide my blushes. (She was blushing cause they were handsome)

"Oi, Itachi. You made her blush, un." _Itachi? Why does that sound so familiar?_

"H-Hai! Ano...is it okay if you show me where the teachers lounge is?" I bowed.

"Woah, she the plolite kind."  
>He ignored the blonde boy.<br>"Follow me." he gently smiled at me and started to head towards the teachers lounge.

"A-Ah, hai!" I followed him. _The teacher's is quite far... _I thought to myself. When I looked up at the signs above each door I saw the words, 'Teacher's Lounge' printed on it.

"There you go miss." he smiled.  
>"A-Arigato gozaimasu!" I bowed in respect. I was so happy that they brought me here.<p>

"You're welcome." They both said. Itachi-san glared at his friend.

"May I know what your names are?" I asked them.

"Uchiha Itachi."  
>"Just call me Deidara, Un." they both smiled.<p>

I smiled back at them. "Hyuuga Hinata desu. It's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed. When I went back up, I oddly just saw the boys staring at me.

"E-Eh? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Ah, no...it's just that you're so beautiful." Itachi san said suddenly. I could feel my face get hot.  
>"She's a wonderful peice of walking art. Un." Deidara-san crossed his arms and nodded.<p>

"E-Eh, I-I'm not beautiful at all." I shook my hands. The bell rang a nice tune and you could hear the students rushing back to class.

"We'll be leaving." Deidara-san waved goodbye as he held Itachi-san's head under his arms.

"Oi, Deidara what the-"

I just stood there and sweat dropped.

"Oh, Hyuuga Hinata am I right?" I turned around seeing my teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He had a uniqe hairstyle and always had a mask covering his mouth.  
>"Hatake sensei!" I said surprisingly.<p>

"Kakashi sensei is fine." he gave me a grin under his mask.  
>"Eh? Ah, H-hai..."<p>

"We'd ought to get going or else we'll be late." I nodded and we both headed toward the classroom. We headed up the 2nd floor (2nd years have the 2nd floor, first years get the 1st floor, etc.) and he told me to stay outside the classroom and to wait for him to call me in.

I could hear my heart thumping so loudly. My face began to get hot. I just took deep breaths in and out. And then I put on my serious face. _Yosh! You can do this Hinata!_  
>"Please come in."<p>

_No no no no no. I can't do this!_

I closed my eyes and kneeled on the floor; took deep breathes and got back up. I opened the sliding door slightly and closed it.

I could hear some whispers.

Standing, me, standing in front of a class. I just remembered how I was so excited for this day and right now I'm wishing that this wouldn't be happening. I stood up straight and managed the best smiled that I could.

"Watashi wa namae wa Hyuuga Hinata desu, youdoushiku gozaimasu." I bowed like how I did whenever I wore a kimono. When I stood back up, people just stared at me like Lee-san, Itachi-san, and Deidara-san would. It was as if they were in a trance.

"Hyuuga-san, your seat will be..." Kakashi-sensei scanned the room. While he did that I noticed those pretty girls that I saw earlier. _I wonder what kind of people they are..._my confidence quickly went up and I felt really relaxed with the class.

"Hrm...It looks like we'll need to get a new seat. For the mean time you can sit in the last row by the window, right next to Sasuke since Tenten's not here. Oi, Sasuke, raise your hand!" _Sasuke? Now why does that also sound familiar..._

A boy with anothor uniqe hairstyle raised his hand. His eyes seemed...full of lonliness and hatred. He glared at me and it felt like a sharp knife slashing through my chest. This boy lacked something. I just felt it. As I walked over to my new seat someone just _had _to have their feet out. Without noticing, I tripped over that person's feet and fell right on top of...the cold eyes Uchiha Sasuke.

**Next time on Watashi-tachi no Kowarenai Akai Ito:  
>Making Friends and...Enemies?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN SORRY FOR LAME SASUHINA MOMENT! XP I started to get lazy with details around the end. =.= Right now it's 3:15 AM AND I NEED TO SLEEP. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE REVEIW! REVEIWS ARE MY DAILY ENERGY! :)_


End file.
